Vacation
by XanacheItex
Summary: Sherlock tricks John to go on a vacation with him. A five day long vacation that John had no idea about until they were already there. With Mycroft paying for the entire thing, how could John refuse? A five part series. Johnlock. Rated M for later chapters. Man x Man
1. Day 1

"Sherlock, do I really need to go to America with you?" John asked whilst packing his luggage.

"I really need you for this case John. It's crucial." Sherlock replied.

"You're the one who does all the work; I don't see why you bring me along anywhere in the first place!" John fumed.

"You're more helpful than you think. Just pack your bags, and don't forget your laptop. We wouldn't want your blog to be not updated for a bit."

"Isn't this just a one day case?" John questioned suspiciously.

"Of course it is."

* * *

"Here are your tickets, sir." The receptionist at the airport replied, batting her eyelashes suggestively.

Sherlock hovered almost protectively over John, "Thank you." He grabbed the tickets before John got the chance and walked quickly towards where they were to get on the plane.

Sherlock huffed as he sat down.

"What's the matter with you?" John asked.

"What," Sherlock replied, "Nothing's the matter with me, why do you ask?"

"You just seem," John paused to look for the right word, "annoyed."

"I'm not annoyed." Sherlock replied.

"Well, whatever." John shrugged.

John settled in as comfortable as possible on the seats in his limited amount of space. His leg ached with every movement and his back ached with the lack of them. He guessed he was just getting old. Sherlock noticed his friend's comfort level, or lack thereof, but he wasn't sure what he could do about it. Contrary to popular belief, Sherlock had some feelings; they were just very subtle. He thought that shifting his body lower than, and closer to, John's would give him the hint that Sherlock didn't mind John leaning against him, but it didn't seem like John was getting the hint.

Honestly some people can be so dense, "John."

"Hmm?"

"Would you be more comfortable if you leaned against me?"

"Wouldn't that make _you_ uncomfortable though?" John asked quietly.

"Not really," Sherlock replied, "I'm fine with it."

John looked over at Sherlock, taking note at how Sherlock usually doesn't usually care if anyone is uncomfortable unless it was himself. John leaned himself over and laid his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock was definitely right, this position was so much more comfortable, but people were definitely going to talk now, no matter what they had to say about the matter. John felt extremely embarrassed as his face heated up without warning when Sherlock's breath ghosted over his face.

"Your face is getting warm." Sherlock whispered.

John jumped, "N-no it's not, it's just warm in here!"

"Whatever."

The flight was going to take a while, and eventually John lolled to sleep. Sherlock quietly entertained himself by deducing why others were flying to America. One man had just left his wife, while another was going to meet his own. A woman was just seeking out a new job opportunity as a lawyer, while another woman was running away from her street life of before. There were large varieties of people on the plane: doctors, interpreters, teachers, chefs, police officers, and yet there was only one consulting detective and only one ex-army doctor.

Once he had finished deducing all of the people on that plane that he could see, he entertained himself by running his fingers through John's short hair. Relative to length, John's hair was strangely soft and almost hypnotizing.

* * *

After the long plane ride, Sherlock woke John.

"John," He shook him, "John, it's time to wake up, we're here."

"Huh?" John said, groggily whipping at his eyes, "Oh, let's go."

As John stood up, he wobbled slightly, and Sherlock had to help steady him, and ignored the looks the two of them got.

John cleared his throat, "Um, thanks."

"No problem." Sherlock replied awkwardly.

After collecting their baggage, Sherlock and John made their way to the hotel. For a couple of days they would be living out of their suitcases in the nicest hotel they could have possibly wanted, complementary of Mycroft. The walls were clean and white; there was a large bathtub and a shower plus two sinks. This room was obviously made for two people, but John wasn't sure if it was made for two friends that shared a flat. That was because the room only had one bed.

"Um, Sherlock?" John hesitated.

"Yes?"

"There's only one bed, what are we supposed to do?"

"I guess we'll have to share." Sherlock replied matter-of-factly.

Unknown to John, Sherlock was smiling on the inside and quietly thanking his brother for being so clever for choosing this room. Mycroft annoyed him relentlessly, but at least for once he was thinking. Sherlock flopped down on the bed.

"Sherlock, shouldn't we go investigate?"

"Investigate what?" Sherlock asked while smirking.

"The case, Sherlock, the case!"

"Oh, yeah," He said, "I meant to tell you on the plane, but you fell asleep. There isn't really any case."

"Then why are we here?" John nearly shouted.

Sherlock stood back up, "I thought we needed some time off. Come on then." He walked toward the door.

"What do you mean? Come with you where?"

"To dinner, we haven't eaten all day. I'm used to it, but I know you aren't. You have to be hungry."

John shrugged and followed him, not sure if Sherlock even knew of any places to eat in Hawaii. They eventually found their way to a tropical and stereotypical Hawaiian food place. They ended up ordering the same thing on the menu because they both agreed that the picture of chicken on the menu looked extremely delicious.

"Here's your food." The waiter said, placing a single platter on the table.

"There's only one plate." John pointed out.

"Yes, you two ordered the same thing, it's normal that you should just double helpings on one big plate; it helps get rid of the unnecessary overuse of plates." With that, he walked away, ignoring all of John's half-hearted protests.

"At least he gave us separate forks." Sherlock pointed out.

John just nodded and grabbed his fork. He wasn't mad, and even if he were it wouldn't be at Sherlock. He knew Sherlock wouldn't eat anywhere near half of this, so he wasn't worried about not getting enough. He just felt that it would be a bit awkward for a couple of friends to share a plate. After a while, Sherlock reached over with a napkin and wiped the corner of John's mouth.

"You had a bit of sauce." He said simply, not pointing out the blush that had quickly crept its way across John's face.

"T-thanks Sherlock, but you could've just told me."

"It was easier just to get it myself." Sherlock replied nonchalantly.

They finished their food in silence, both listening to the sounds of the restaurant as people came and went. When they were finished, and the waiter came by, Sherlock asked for the check.

They made their way back to the hotel room in silence. They had gotten a nice high room with a view of the sea, a nice touch in John's opinion. As they walked in, John unceremoniously flopped down onto the bed.

"I am exhausted." He said, sighing.

Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed and chuckled a little, "Yeah, I'm a little worn out myself. Shall we just go to sleep then?"

"Yeah, and tomorrow we should go back to London! I came out here for a case, and now there isn't one." John replied, feeling the slight anger well up in him again.

"No John, we're staying for five days. Mycroft is paying for all of it, so you don't have to worry about money. It'll be fine, just take a break for once."

John laughed, "Usually I'm the one telling _you_ that. I thought you would explode without cases."

Sherlock smiled, "I think I'll be good for now. Figuring you out is harder than any case I've ever had to do."

"What?"

"You're difficult for me to understand John." Sherlock replied, laying down on his side of the bed and pulling the covers over himself, "It's probably because I let my emotions get in the way of reading you."

John got on his side, as far to the edge as possible, and asked, "What do you mean your emotions are getting in the way of reading me?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sherlock said.

John scooted a little closer in the queen-sized bed and turned Sherlock over to face him. Sherlock's breath caught in his throat for a second, and then he covered his face with his hands, feeling the blush that he has been trying all day to fight back flood his face.

"Tell me Sherlock. I want to know."

"No John."

"Yes."

"No."

"Tell me Sherlock or so help me God when we get back to London I will refuse all your cases for at least a week." John replied sternly.

Sherlock mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?"

"I said, it's kind of like a school-girl with a crush, I suppose." He said slightly louder.

"As always, you are difficult to understand Sherlock." John said, looking at Sherlock confusedly.

"I mean. I like you. I more than like you. Therefore, I read you completely wrong; I could be thinking, '_Oh, he moved his hand closer to mine, he might be interested,'_ or, '_He actually laid his head on my shoulder, maybe he does care about me.' _I know I'm going about my deductions about you all wrong lately. I've been trying to twist it around so that I can think there is a possibility of you being interested in me, even though you are the straightest person I know. Therefore, I can't read you correctly."

John just giggled, "Is that a confession."

Sherlock sighed, "I'm going out."

John grabbed his hand as he went to leave, "Sherlock, if you don't face your problems now, you might regret it."

"What am I going to regret, walking away before a rejection? I don't think I would regret that, it would just save me pain." He tugged free.

"No, you would regret not listening to what I have to say and possibly hurting my feelings, so get back in the bed." John's voice was completely full of sincerity.

Sherlock got back in the bed and pulled the covers completely over him to obscure his face.

"Now, now, Sherlock, don't cover your face. Look me in the eye and listen to what I have to say. I'm one hundred percent serious about this." John said.

Sherlock slowly uncovered his face to find John barely and inch away. Sherlock could feel his breath ghosting over his face and felt shivers running up his spine.

"What do you have to say to me, John?"

John pulled Sherlock close into a careful embrace, taking in Sherlock's slightly minty smell, "Contrary to what you may think, I'm not the straightest guy you know. I'm just good at making people believe so."

"What does that mean?" Sherlock questioned hesitantly.

John softly pressed his lips to Sherlock's in a chaste kiss, "I like you, too."

Sherlock sighed contentedly and fell asleep. John would soon do the same after stroking Sherlock's hair for a bit.


	2. Day 2

A/N This is where the smutty stuff begins you guys xD

Be warned: In this chapter, masturbation, two men, climaxing, hints at almost Shower sex

Also Possessive!John Virgin!Sherlock Jealous!Sherlock Hints at Mystrade that beautiful, beautiful couple.

* * *

Sherlock awoke the next morning drenched in the warmth that John's arms created. He didn't think he had ever slept that good in his life. He stretched a bit and gently shook John awake.

"Hmm? What?"

Sherlock smiled warmly at John, "I can't get up. I have to take a shower."

"Would you like some help?" John smirked.

Sherlock blushed deeply, "D-do you want to?"

John leaned over and whispered to Sherlock, "Desperately."

"Well, then let's go." Sherlock replied, sitting up.

They made their way to the bathroom in silence. It was the most awkward silence that either of them had to ever endure. For John, it was more awkward than the time Harry had walked in on him jerking off to gay porn. For Sherlock, it was more embarrassing than not getting accepted into that prestigious school he had tried so hard for, and then having to face Mycroft constantly looking down on him.

Once they made it to the bathroom, Sherlock began undressing himself and John stopped him.

"Let me help." John said.

John moved his hands first to Sherlock's shirt, helping him out of it. Then to his trousers, hesitantly he pulled them down; he was shaking.

"What's the matter, John?"

"I-I've never been with a man." John replied, "Are we really already going to just be nude in front each other?"

"If you don't want to, it's fine. I can shower alone." Sherlock replied.

"Oh, God no Sherlock, it's not that I don't want to. I'm just not sure if I'm ready."

"Okay, go ahead then. Find us something to go eat for breakfast." Sherlock said.

As John looked through the internet, he thought about how Sherlock must be feeling. John could admit he couldn't figure out a thing that Sherlock thought about. John wasn't sure what Sherlock made of John suddenly chickening out. He knew it was just a shower, but he had watched so many things turn sexual in a shower, and John just wasn't ready for that yet.

After Sherlock had emerged from the shower, he could see the slight worry and distress on John's face. He shook his head slightly, those curls bouncing up and down, and then put his head on John's shoulder.

"What's the matter, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just can't find any place to eat."

"Well," Sherlock said, "How about we go to this amusement park I saw on our way back here from last night and eat there?"

John nodded, "All right." And he got up to get ready to go.

* * *

At the amusement park, they paid for their tickets using a special credit card that Mycroft had given to Sherlock to use. Sherlock normally would have ignored his brother, but he could tell that Mycroft was still having trouble telling Lestrade his feelings. The receptionist looked suggestively in their direction and Sherlock snatched away the tickets with slight, only barely noticeable, aggression.

"Sherlock, why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?" He asked.

"Get annoyed every time we come in contact with a woman." John said curiously.

"Obviously I would get annoyed if a woman is undressing you with her eyes." Sherlock replied bluntly.

"Sherlock," He sighed, "No one is undressing me with their eyes."

"It still worries me."

John slowly reached his fingers over and brushed his finger across the back of Sherlock's hand. Sherlock tensed but didn't pull away, and John took this as encouragement to grab Sherlock's hand in his. Sherlock entwined his fingers with John's and looked around awkwardly as if someone was going to scold them, but no one did. John gave Sherlock's had a light squeeze.

"I'm not really hungry_. _Would you like to go ride something." John questioned.

"I get motion sick really easily." Sherlock replied.

"How about the Ferris wheel?"

"I guess that's okay." Sherlock replied nonchalantly.

They got to the Ferris wheel and surpassed a giggling a woman who saw their hands locked together. They stepped on and began the ride. They sat quite close to each other, so close that if they had gotten any closer, Sherlock would have to have been in John's lap. As they reached the top, the ride jerked to a stop, flinging Sherlock into the floor. John helped him back up.

"Are you okay?" John questioned putting his arm around Sherlock's waist.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sherlock replied looking out the window, "Did I mention to you that I-I'm afraid of heights?"

John pulled Sherlock closer to him and used his other hand to rub soothing circles on Sherlock's knee. Sherlock's breathing had been erratic after falling and was now coming back down to average. Soon, Sherlock leaned into John and breathed in his smell. After about ten minutes, Sherlock looked up at John.

"John," Sherlock complained, "No matter how hard I try to think of anything else, I can't stop thinking about how high up we are."

"Shhh," John cooed, "Just think about something else. Think about me."

John lightly kissed Sherlock. After what seemed like a minute, Sherlock lifted up and put his lips to John's. Their lips just hovered on top of each other's for some time before John moved slightly. He centered himself to where his head was at an angle then rubbed his tongue on Sherlock's bottom lip. Sherlock gasped giving John the entrance he wanted. He tasted every bit of Sherlock before pulling away, noticing how stiff Sherlock was.

"Sherlock are you alright?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Was that your first _actual _kiss?" John mused, almost a joke.

Sherlock slowly nodded and looked away.

"Oh, Sherlock." John said.

John pulled Sherlock into his lap. He was surprisingly light considering his height. He put his hand around Sherlock's neck and brought him down for a gentle kiss.

"Are you okay with me?" John asked, "I'm a wounded man, physically and mentally. I've been hurt in ways you wouldn't imagine."

"Of course I'm okay with you." Sherlock replied, "You're more than better for me."

"I guess this means we're dating then?" John asked.

Sherlock sighed, "I thought that would have been obvious, Dr. Watson."

"Maybe, maybe not." John replied pulling Sherlock into a rough kiss, "So, you're a virgin."

John kissed down Sherlock's neck, just realizing how sensitive it was as Sherlock groaned quietly, "Mine." He mumbled. He unbuttoned Sherlock shirt and kissed down his chest, only stopping to take a nipple in his mouth, "Mine." He made his way further down to Sherlock's waistband and looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock nodded, his face flushed and his eyes clouded over with arousal. John put his hand past Sherlock's waistband and pulled out his erect member. He gave it an experimental lick, eliciting and exited yelp from Sherlock. 'Also mine,' John thought.

John then took Sherlock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slightly. Sherlock was too big for him to take all the way, so he tried a little bit at a time, eventually getting most of Sherlock down his throat. Sherlock was making the sweetest noises according to John's ears; Sherlock couldn't control himself, and he barely wanted to try.

Sherlock pulled John's head off of his cock, "I want you, to feel good…too."

Sherlock tentively undid John's pants and pulled out his large erection. He pulled John flush to him and craved even more contact. John's penis aligned with his and he gave an experimental thrust, earning a moan. Sherlock continued to thrust before he nearly lost himself.

"John, John, John, oh!"

He hit his climax hard at the exact same time that John did. Sherlock rode out his climax for as long as he could before he gently pushed John off of him into the seat next to him. He did his pants and shirt back up after cleaning himself up and helped John do the same. About fifteen minutes afterward, the ride began moving. At the bottom of the ride, they got out. John was clinging to Sherlock's waits while Sherlock had his arm around John's shoulders.

* * *

After going out for lunch, they went back to their apartment. John had gotten on the laptop to update his blog with something he was sure some people were just waiting to see.

'Sherlock and I are in a romantic relationship now.' John put simply, not wanting to go in to detail.

Lestrade was the first to reply with a simple congratulations and Sherlock was soon after phoned by Mycroft who made his pleasure about the two evident. More comments came in from Molly, Donovan, Anderson, and Mrs. Hudson. All were messages of 'congratulations' and 'finally'.

At the end of the day, Sherlock and John lay down in the bed. John settled for a spooning position; he held Sherlock firmly as if he could get away from him.

"I love you, John." Sherlock said.

For a moment, John felt taken aback before replying, "I love you too, Sherlock."

"Today was a nice day."

* * *

A/N Thank you for anyone who reads this ." And if anyone has any nice ideas for any kind of one shots I could do, throw them at me. Or even longer stories, because it seems like I'm doing those too now. There'll probably be more one shots though.


	3. Day 3

A/N Woo, Chapter 3. Once again, more smutty stuff. Sex in the woods. Adult content, blah blah blah.

Disclaimer: Not my characters or my show, just my plot line. MY SMUT PEOPLE, I OWN THIS SMUTTY GOODNESS.

That is all.

* * *

John woke the next morning with a headache. Sherlock had already gotten up and had taken a shower and was dressed.

"Sherlock, how long have you been up?" John asked.

"About two hours now I suppose." Sherlock replied.

John was taken aback; how could he have slept this much longer than Sherlock? He wondered if Sherlock was aggravated with him for sleeping so long. John got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get some painkillers. Sherlock followed him.

"Do you have a headache john?" Sherlock asked concerned.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. I'll be okay after some medication."

"I was thinking, there's this rainforest tour not far from here. Would you like to go?" Sherlock questioned, he was clearly giddy.

"Yeah," John replied, "Sure Sherlock, I'll go with you."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later found them standing in line outside of a fence, waiting to get in.

Sherlock scowled, "I _hate _people."

The person in front of him turned around slightly to look at Sherlock, but then faced back forward when he noticed that John was glaring at him.

"Now, now, Sherlock, it'll be fine. Just relax." John comforted.

Sherlock reached his hand over and grabbed John's and then settled himself to leaning against John which unbalanced him and sent them both sprawling to the ground. Everyone turned to look at them, a tangle of arms, legs, and blushing faces.

John stood up and then helped Sherlock up, "Sherlock, you could've warned me that you were going to thrust your weight upon me." John fussed.

"I-I'm sorry." Sherlock replied, clearly embarrassed.

John took pity on him, "All right, just warn me next time okay?"

Sherlock nodded and reattached himself to John. John glared at the few people who were still blatantly staring at the two. He hated when people could be rude enough to not care if someone noticed they were being rude.

Soon, they got into the rainforest. The scenery was brilliant, but John and Sherlock were at the back and couldn't hear a word the tour guide was saying. As they were walking, Sherlock didn't notice the small hole in the ground and the toe of his shoe caught it. For the second time that day, he was sprawled all over the ground.

"Sherlock, oh my God, Are you okay?" John questioned, pulling Sherlock off the ground.

"N-no," Sherlock stuttered out, "I hurt my ankle."

* * *

John didn't know how long he had been kneeling next to Sherlock to comfort him. Pain was one thing Sherlock Holmes was not very good with. Before he knew it, when he stood up, he couldn't see the group they were with before.

"Well Sherlock, it seems like we lost our group." John sighed.

Sherlock stood and braced himself against John, the two deciding that the best idea was to try and make their way back. Soon, the trail had disappeared and they found themselves lost.

"Sherlock," John said desperately, "Can we just stop? Maybe we could build a fire and someone will come and rescue us?"

Sherlock looked at his phone, "That might be for the best; I'm not getting enough service to make a phone call right now."

John nodded, "I don't know how long we'll be out here, so I'm going to see if I can find any food."

Sherlock made a slight whimpering noise, "Don't go John."

John knelt next to Sherlock and stroked his hair; he could barely see him because of how dark it is, "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark too."

Sherlock shook his head, "No, but we're in the woods. Something big could eat you, or something poisonous could bite you."

John rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine."

Sherlock pulled John into a tight embrace, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

John chuckled and allowed Sherlock to stroke his fingers down his spine, "Nothing bad is going to happen to me Sherlock. I promise everything will be all right."

John was breathing in Sherlock's wonderful scent when he felt a pressure at his lips. He quickly responded, trying his best to dissolve the fright that his lover was feeling. Sherlock's hand made its way up underneath John's shirt. John pulled back.

"Ar-are you sure you want to do this here, of all places, Sherlock?" John asked.

Sherlock whispered in John's ear, "But I'm already hard."

He thrust his crotch against John's to prove his point.

"Why yes, we may have a problem there."

"Would you like to fix it for me, _Doctor._" The tone in Sherlock's voice was so sexy that John could barely control himself.

"Definitely."

John leaned forward and kissed Sherlock hungrily, his tongue quickly came out to invade Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock kissed back with nearly equal passion, though he still wasn't as good a kisser as John. Despite the fact that Sherlock was a quick learner, he still had a bit of trouble picking up kissing. The only thing he really knew about it was that he enjoyed it, a lot.

Soon, both their shirts had been tossed unceremoniously to the ground, both feeling each other as much as they could because of the fact that they couldn't actually see each other. Soon, John kissed his way down to Sherlock's pants and removed them, leaving the man in only his boxers. John slipped his hand past the waistband and grabbed Sherlock's length, eliciting a moan.

"John, this time, I want you inside me." Sherlock panted.

John's eyes widened, "Are you sure, Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded enthusiastically, pulling at John's pants. John stripped himself in one fluid motion.

"We don't have any lubrication."

"Bag." Sherlock said.

John was curious as to why they had lubricant in their bag, but was too aroused to ask. He grabbed the lube and slicked his finger with it. He laid Sherlock back on a soft pile of leaves and slowly inserted a finger. He slipped in another finger and began to scissor them. Sherlock let out a quiet moan, only slightly more of pleasure than pain. After three fingers, John decided Sherlock was stretched enough for the real thing. John slicked up his cock and aligned himself with Sherlock's entrance.

John slowly pushed in, "Oh Sherlock, you're so tight." He moaned.

Sherlock made low noises between a painful groan and a pleasure-filled moan. John wanted nothing more than to pound Sherlock into the ground, but he waited until Sherlock started squirming to move. The pace started slow and steady before Sherlock got impatient.

"More, John! Harder! Faster!" Sherlock pleaded.

John complied, moving as hard and fast as he could. Soon they came together, screaming each other's names.

They helped clean each other up as well as they possibly could in the low light before settling together against a tree. They were cuddling each other for comfort and warmth when Sherlock's phone went off. Sherlock grabbed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sherlock, where the _hell_ are you?"

"Mycroft, I'm on the vacation you sent me on." Sherlock replied cheekily.

"No, I mean, you didn't make it back to the hotel."

Sherlock sighed, "We got lost on the rainforest tour."

"I'll send one of my employees on the island to get you and take you back."

Sherlock shut the phone and faced John, "We'd better get ready. Mycroft's employee will be here in no more than a minute."

John nodded and stood. As predicted by Sherlock, the employee tracked them down in less than a minute and had them in a car and on their way home. Forty-five more minutes had them undressed and laying in the bed. Both too tired to even think about showering.

Sherlock kissed John's forehead, "Maybe tomorrow we'll do something less tiresome."

John chuckled, "Goodnight Sherlock."

"Goodnight, love."


End file.
